Nothing Sinister, But High School
by Enigma Nox
Summary: Sequel to Winged Disaster and MR3. Max and the Flock have a chance to live normal lifes, sort of. But who said it was going to be simple? rated because of mild language and romance.Fluffy, and much sillyness. Please Review!
1. The Deal and The Shocker

_Nothing Sinister, but High School_

_A/N: _This takes place after the third book, but also includes things that happened in Winged Disaster. For this I'm going to say that Winged Disaster also happened after the third book, since it doesn't change anything too dramatically. Anyway, this is a shot at a normal life for Max and the flock, how will they handle it?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Deal_

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Max muttered, looking at the ground as the forests below gradually gave way to shrubs and desert.

"Because, you love me… This much." Fang laughed, spreading his arms underneath huge black wings. Max let out an exasperated sigh. She angled down and folded her wings, dropping about ten feet before flipping around and unfurling, facing the other direction. Fang, anticipating her move, had wheeled around and was hovering vertically in her path. Max back winged, so as not to run into him, pulling up to face him so they were virtually "standing" on air, glaring at each other.

The rest of the flock had wheeled around and now watched with rapt attention. After leaving the Martinez's house, some months ago, Max and Fang had a falling out. They would have split completely, but past experience warned against it. So these confrontations were fairly commonplace these days, and were often accompanied by shouting and followed by rash decisions, like the one that brought them here, to yet another wonderful confrontation.

Determination burned in her eyes, and Fang was tempted to let her have her way, and lead them to another ratty motel or warehouse, with nothing but the prospect of living freely. But he was going to make her keep her promise. "Some peace and quiet." She'd said, "A normal life." She'd told them. And that was what they were going to get, no matter what her restless side wanted. Fang won the glaring match, moments later and Max turned around once again, resuming their course to her mother's house.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Max__'s__ POV_

_The Shockers_

"Valencia! Ella! Are you ladies home? I smell dinner!" a loud, happy and familiar voice came from the general vicinity of the front door, accompanied by the slam of said door. _Jeb._ My sister confirmed my suspicion of my father's presence, by leaping up from the dinner table, that all nine of us were crowded around, and running to him calling his name. Mom smiled and called to him.

"Jeb, we have company tonight. Why don't you come in and say hello to your daughter?" I cringed. I mean, when I was younger, I had wanted Jeb to be my dad, but after all I'd, no, we'd been through with him, I found it hard to accept that he really could be my father. After a nod from my Mother, I stood to greet Jeb/Dad. Fang followed suit, placing a protective hand on my shoulder.

"Max! How's my girl?" I tried to glare, but he looked so much like he did, when we were younger, my father figure, the guy that taught me how to fly, put band-aids on our cuts and scrapes, and as far as I can remember, never hurt any of us directly. So I couldn't glare, but I managed a slight frown. I think Fang made up for any of my missed glaring. Jeb just smiled and without another word, pulled up a chair and began helping himself to dinner. He motioned for everyone to sit back down, and we obeyed. I want to say it was because we were just eager to get back to our food, but I think we could all tell a serious talk was about to ensue.

"Well it's good to see all of you again." Jeb started. "I hope you all will be staying for a while. Valencia and I were considering buying a house together, and I think we could easily find one to accommodate ten people. But only if you'd stay with us, we could be a family, not just Max, all of you. Fang, Iggy, Gasman, Nudge, Angel, we could all be family." Well I admit it was a shocker. I was expecting something along the lines of 'Stay as long as you want or until you need to save the world again.' But instead, I get an offer at a normal life with my family, biological and otherwise; I also get five puppy dog faces from most of my flock and Ella. I don't know if dogs can scowl, but Total's face reminded me a lot of Fang's, resentful and cold. Not knowing how to really respond, I said the most intelligent thing to come to my mind.

"Total too?" Jeb chuckled, the kind of surprised noise that meant yes, even though that weren't expecting the question. I looked at my mother and sister, to my flock, receiving nods and thumbs ups, I turned my attention to my Father. Then I said the second most intelligent thing all day.

" Okay."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: _So there's that! Finally another MR Fic (a real one) to invest my time in. I'm gonna be doing some experimenting with different POV's so review and let me know what you think. Oh and I'm Bringing Arianna back. Some of you may remember the little clone from Winged Disaster. As far as I know this is going to be an ongoing fic, to keep me entertained during school. In the next chapter or so, Max and the others will be starting school. Feel free to pitch in ideas or funny incidences that have happened to you during school and maybe I can use some of it for background humor/drama. Anyway, please R&R.

E'Nox


	2. The House and The Decision

_Nothing Sinister but High School_

A/N: Wow. So many story alerts after only one chapter… I'm flattered guys, thanks. Though, none of you have actually told me what you thought of it. sigh Anyway, on with the madness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Max's POV_

_The House_

I don't know how he did it. He had a 'Normal' government job, Mom was a vet, and there was no way they could have afforded this place. To call it a house, was kind of like calling me a songbird. This was bigger and so much cooler than a house, just like how I'm bigger and cooler than a songbird. (No one would read three books about a song bird's life.)

Then I remembered. Jeb had worked for Itex, for, well since before I was born. The company had its name on more things than China. So I guess working for a multinational super-company with foreign funding had its perks.

Anyway, that was pretty much my thought process as a walked through the house. It had two master bedrooms downstairs, an economy sized kitchen, three living room type areas, and an indoor hot tub. And that was just downstairs. Once you reached the top of the spiral staircase, it was all about us. There were eight rooms and two monster bathrooms, all arranged around the stairs. In the center area was a huge flat screen TV and a wrap-around couch. Each of the rooms had access to the wraparound porch, and open sky.

I must say I was speechless, until the rest of the flock and Ella crowded up the stairs after me. We scrambled for rooms, and ended up dividing the house, boys v. girls. My room was on the corner, with lots of windows. Angel's room was on one side of mine, Nudge's next to her. Ella took up residence between me and Iggy. Fang took the opposite corner room, and Gazzy the one opposite Angel.

Soon Mom and Jeb came upstairs to check on us. And to tell us that a truckload of our new bedroom furniture was here. Of course this incited more excited whoops of joy.

After a day of unpacking, picking out furniture and paint colors, and settling in, we had a rather interesting dinner conversation. Jeb wanted us to go to school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Decision_

"You want us to do what?!" Fang and max blurted at almost the same time. Jeb sighed,

"It would be preferable, if you all went to public school, as home schooling is next to impossible, and no schooling is out of the question." Jeb apparently had developed a habit for talking with his hands, and was waving his dinner fork around. Max thought it must be an attempt to communicate with the aliens he was obviously related to.

"Uh, Jeb? I'm sure you remember the last time we tried school? It didn't work out so well." Iggy interjected. Nods came from around the table.

"That was a test. This time none of Itex's people are involved. They don't even know where you are, or care, I should think. And this time, you don't have to hide anything." All the last statement got was confused looks, not the relief it had been intended for.

"I've informed your principals of your 'unique' physiology. They have also been informed that if they attempt to alert the authorities and or press, that they will be dealt with in a less than humane manner."

"Guess it pays to have an ex-murder for a dad, huh Max?" Fang whispered near her ear. She answered him with an elbow to the ribs.

"You said 'principals' as in plural. Why?" Fang asked, quickly recovering.

"You, Max, Iggy, and Ella will attend the local high school, Nudge, Gasman, and Angel, will go to the K through eight school, just down the street."

"This is sounding, less and less optional as the conversation goes on. Am I right?" Iggy put in.

"I'm afraid so, but it's part of the deal, you all wanted normal lives, didn't you?" that got nods.

"Good. Then you all start next week, on Monday." Max hadn't felt this trapped since the incident in Germany.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't worry, it's not that bad." Ella said later that night. She and Max were sitting out on the porch, looking out at the reflection of the moon in the black-bottom swimming pool.

"I don't know Ella. Last time really sucked." Max sighed, then sat up straight as she heard a door shut. Fang appeared from the other side of the house. When he saw them, he turned around and when the other way. Moments later, the door shut again.

"Odd." Ella noted, "Hey, are you two still together?" she asked. Max looked off in the direction Fang had disappeared.

"Today, No. Next week, maybe. Who really knows?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, Ok, I know, not too exciting, but it gets better I swear… I think.

Anyway, if you want to see the house, I'll be posting a picture of the upstairs on Deviantart soon. (also under EnigmaNox …no space)

Please let me know what you think, I do better with input.

E'Nox


	3. The First and Second Weeks

-1_Nothing Sinister but High School:_

A/N: ok… so I know so many of you probably want to kill me for not updating sooner, but I have a good excuse… Who am I kidding, I'm lazy and refuse to fight off the writers block army. (yes, it has an army) So anyway, besides being lazy…my mind has been otherwise occupied with school, other great reading material, friends and boyfriend, and my constant art projects. There is no reason for me to be telling you this, but I am. Probably because I'm sleep deprived and delusional. On to the standard A/N… I don't own Maximum ride or any other characters, except Arianna. (who will a major character starting this chapter.) Also, I am aware that there are some inconsistencies with things like location and age, ect.ect.

With that said…on with the madness!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The First Week_

"This isn't so bad I guess. Not as bad as the last school at least." Max offered as she sat down at the flock's 'table' at lunch, closely followed by Arianna. The young hybrid had showed up the Sunday before school started. Jeb had tracked her down and brought her to live with some neighbors who had lost their daughter to leukemia. She had also been enrolled at the high school despite actually being only one or two years old, but it would seem odd to have a very intelligent girl who looked fourteen in a preschool, so there she was, a freshman in high school.

"Did the people at your last school stare all the time?" the younger girl asked.

"Well we didn't get to have our wings out there, but yeah, I think its about the same." Fang snickered, remembering the absurd uniforms they had been forced to wear.

"I still can't believe that they're letting us keep our wings out in the open, I mean, I know Jeb talked to the principal , but there's no way he's got his thumb on all these teachers and students. Isn't this just asking for trouble?" Iggy poked at his food with his plastic spork.

"Don't worry about it Ig. It's not like people don't already know we exist, Itex is gone, there's no one left to want to dissect us, the worst that could happen if someone told the media is that we'd be famous… or more so than we already are." Fang explained, his speeches seemed to get longer as he spent more time around people.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? More attention." Max said, rolling her eyes as Fang grinned.

"Face it Max. I'm too pretty to not be on TV." Fang joked, pushing his dark, emo style, hair out of his eyes dramatically. Max groaned, while Ella, who had just arrived with her lunch, threw a french fry at Fang.

"So…" Ella changed the topic.

"Anything interesting going on?" she asked, though without much enthusiasm.

"Oh! I just remembered, I have to do some stupid job shadow thing for my Drivers Ed slash career class. Do you think Mom would mind if I followed her around at work for a few days?" Max spoke, grimacing at the thought of the big project ahead of her.

"Yeah, I think she'd love that. You know how she is."

"I thought you were supposed to shadow someone who works in the profession that you want to go into, Max. You don't want to be a vet, do you?" Iggy voiced his opinion, having the same assignment, he knew the rules.

"Like they're gonna know what I want to be. _I _don'teven know what I want to be. I just want to get the project done, and call it a day. Besides, shadowing Mom will be simple… I already know most of the tools and terms of the trade." She grinned

"You scare me sometimes Max." Arianna said sarcastically. Everyone knew that nothing in the world could scare Arianna, except Erasers, but those were all gone.

_The Second Week_

"Fang!" Fang turned toward the sound of his name.

"Hey Brice," he called back. "I'll be right back." he told Max and the others then got up from their place in the amp theater and jogged down to the young jock below.

Max looked at Ella and Arianna and arched an eyebrow.

"Hey, ya think maybe they're gay?" Arianna joked, nodding towards Fang and his new friend.

"Arianna!" Max exclaimed, offended for Fang, since he couldn't come to his own defense.

"Chill, I'm joking. But seriously, what do you think's going on down there?" Arianna watched the boys curiously.

"I can hear them you know.' Iggy interjected dryly, uninterested.

"Hush Ig. Don't spoil the fun." Ella scolded playfully as she gave him a light shove. Max rolled her eyes at this.

Moments later, Fang returned, and sat back down.

"What was that all about?" Max asked.

"Tryouts are Friday after school. Don't let me forget." He replied noncommittally.

"Tryouts for what, moron?" Max pressed.

"Basketball. I guess they were impressed with my dunk." Fang flashed a Fang equivalent of a grin and laid down on the warm cement step. Just as the bell for the start of school rang.

"Right… good luck with that." Max said as she gathered her backpack and headed inside for her first period class.

A/N: YAY! Ok I'm ok. Sorry for the wait guys. The Army of the Writer's Block Nazis had me captive. Anyway… next chapter (or the first part of it anyway) will be in Fang's POV, so something to look forward to. Again, sorry for the long absence, but I do have another life that needs attending too (though I find it hard to believe sometimes) Thank you all for the favorites and alerts and reviews, you have no idea how many times I've opened this chapter to work on it, just to make you guys happy. Damn Writer's Block Nazis! (closely related to bathroom gremlins and evil garden gnomes) Moving on! I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon, but in all honesty, I haven't started on it yet, so it may be a while. Fingers crossed people.

Thanks again and please review (real reviews only please)

E'Nox


	4. Tryouts and Dinner

_Nothing Sinister but High School:_

A/N: Ok so it has to say something about my life that I'm on a cruse in Mexico, and the only thing I want to do is read and work on my stories. But I could just be crazy. Ok… just as a warning, I'm a stupid person who decides to write about things that I don't know anything about… so bear with me. (And just now I thought of something fluffy and amazing that will be added to this chapter! Yay!) On with the madness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tryouts:_

_**Fang's POV:**_

"Batchelder ?" the coach called sharply. He held out a black mesh vest to go over my PE uniform. I cringed.

"It's Fang." I said, stepping up and taking the vest and pulling it over my wings. Coach grunted.

'_Stupid Jeb. Had to put his name on all of our forms didn't he? I should just choose my own last name, then carve it into a baseball bat and beat him with it.' _I stepped back into line with the other boys, as the coach called names and handed out black and blue vests.

I had managed to tune out the coach's lecture on how tryouts were going to work when one of the guys elbowed me in the ribs.

"Dude, who's she?" the toe-headed jock asked me, pointing at a small group of girls who had just walked in to watch us.

"Which one, my girlfriend or her little sisters?" I said, rather calm considering I knew he was refering to Max, whiched bugged the hell out of me, and prompted me to call her my girlfriend.

She and Ella and Arianna laughed at us, standing there like soldiers, and I heard something about how we looked like a gaint bruse.

"Girlfriend? You two don't seem too close." said the jock, who's name I now remembered to be Bart. He followed Max up the bleachers with his eyes until the coach paused to bark at him to pay attention.

"We're on a break." I concluded simply, wanting him to drop it.

Lucky for me , the coach blew his whistle and we broke up into teams according to the color of vest we were given, Bart had blue, I had black. We worked on teamwork drills for a while before we actually got to have a scrimmage. Max left halfway through the warm ups and I looked up to see if Ella and Arianna could give me an explanation why. They made some hand motion, but I didn't catch it, mostly because of the ball that bounced off my face, that I also didn't catch.

_'Glad Max didn't see that, I'd never be able to live it down.' _I thought as I shook my head and retrived the ball.

Max returned a while later with Angel and Nudge, and I realized that she had gone to pick them up from their school, which got out a half an hour after ours. They waved and I nodded, determined not to de distracted and hit in the face again. I don't know why but now that she was watching I had a strange urge to show off just a little, very unlike me, but I decided to allow myself a little bit of an ego boost. I opened myself up for a pass from Brice, then drove the ball to the hoop and sunk it with a fairly impressive leap, for not using my wings at all. I saw the coach madly scribble out 'Batchelder' on his list and replace it with 'Fang' meaning I had made it on the team.

xXx

"He's cute, you should go for him." Max heard the cheerleaders on the bench below her whispering to each other as they pointed at Fang.

"Sorry he's taken." she said, standing and walking to the floor to put her arms around Fang. The queen of the bimbo's pouted, then turned her attention to the next cutest guy.

_'Their friggin' hyenas, these cheerleaders.'_ Max thought.

"This mean we're on again?" Fang asked casually, slinging his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't see why not. I'm not too angry with you right now, and you did school those guys in basketball, pretty much guaranteeing your spot on the team, making you a very popular person." Max grinned up at him.

"This is some popularity ploy isn't it?" Fang rolled his eyes.

"Maybe, or maybe I missed you. You got a problem with either of those?"

"Nah. I can deal." he pulled her close for a quick kiss then picked up his bag and led her out of the gym before the cheerleaders decided to try and kill her in a jealous rage.

Ella and Arianna gathered a snickering Nudge and Angel and followed their sister and Fang outside.

"So, this will be difficult to explain to your parents, don't ya think." Fang asked, holding Max close to him as they walked home, the others a few yards behind them to give them their necessary space.

"Not really. Mom's seen us together before, remember after I blew up the School. And Jeb, when he was being the Voice, was always witness to pretty much whatever, as creepy as that is. I think the harder thing to explain to them will be how you managed to get on the basketball team."

"Why is that so hard to believe? You saw me, I was good. Why is it so hard to believe?" Fang asked, as near to hysterics as he could get.

"I'm kidding, I was just remembering that no one told either of them that you were trying out for the team and now you're miraculously on varsity. It'll be an interesting dinner tonight."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dinner_

_**Fang's POV:**_

Ok, so maybe I was in a too happy, goofy mood, but to say scaring Max's parents wasn't fun would be a lie. So I won't say it. As Max had predicted, it was an interesting dinner. I waited for a break in the conversation, then set my fork down and spoke up.

"I have an announcement." I said, sounding very important. Jeb and Valencia stopped eating to listen, looking vaguely worried.

"I made it onto the school's basketball team," Jeb congratulated me and went back to his food, Valencia sighed, Max put her head in her hand and rolled her eyes at me.

"And Max and I are back together." I concluded, grabbing Max's free hand. The dining room was instantly filled with laughter at the Parental's reactions. Max hid her face in my shoulder to disguise her laughter, Ella nearly fell out of her chair. Gazzy described Jeb and Valencia's shocked and horrified faces to Iggy and the blind boy soon joined in the laughing. Our on-again, off-again relationship was nothing new to our flock, but to Max's parents, well they were old fashioned. As you can imagine, getting used to the idea of Max and I being in a relationship and living under the same roof was a challenge for them, even if they knew we'd been together before, and hadn't caused any trouble.

xXx

Later that night, after a stern talking to, Max and Fang stood on the balcony between their rooms, stargazing.

"So… that was probably the most pointless hour of my existence." Max said, letting go of the railing and falling back onto Fang's chest, remembering how much she had missed him holding her.

_'Cheers to spontaneous decisions.' _She thought absently.

"I thought you said the sheep thing in Germany was the most pointless. Or does, 'the talk' top that?" Fang said into her hair, as he breathed in her scent.

"Germany was the most pointless week or so, 'the talk' was the most pointless _hour_. I mean, it won't matter in a week or so when we'll be yelling at each other again." She turned around in his arms, snaking her own around his neck. Fang let his hands drop to her waist, smiling.

"I love how a large part of our relationship is based on knowing that we won't be in a relationship the next week." Fang intoned sarcastically, resting his forehead gently on hers and looking into her eyes.

"Well, it's consistent. We need a little consistency in our lives." Max said then pulled his head down for a long kiss. They broke apart finally, hearts racing, with grins on their faces.

"We'll probably regret that in a week." Fang murmured, still holding Max close.

"Say it isn't so." she whispered, snuggling deeper into his embrace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

YAY FLUFF!!!!! I actually can't believe I wrote any of that (all off the top of my head, mind you, no planning or storyboarding, etc.etc.) it turned out a lot longer than I expected, but I guess that means I'm finally free of the writers block Nazis. But now I have no idea what to do next! Ok, so let me know what you guys think. Thanks for reading guys…and for putting up with my psycho-ness. Please review.

(P.S: I had something completely different written for the ending…but I let it sit for a day and decided that I would hang myself if I posted it…so I changed it. Sorry if you wanted more 'action' I just couldn't do it with my two favorite characters. I'll let you figure it out.)

E'Nox


	5. Concussion and 'What Happened Today'

_Nothing Sinister, but High School_

A/N: ok, so as you know, I've been absent from the writing scene for quite a while. During that time, I realized that I F'ed this story up big time by improvising. Therefore, I have come up with (a.k.a. improvised) a way to get out of it. However this requires using a common and annoying plot device, that I will probably be mauled for using. Dum da dum… call it a dream sequence! 

don't kill me

_--\_

_Concussion_

_**Fang's POV**_

"Batchelder ?" the coach called sharply. He held out a black mesh vest to go over my PE uniform. I cringed.

"It's Fang." I said, stepping up and taking the vest and pulling it over my wings. Coach grunted.

'_Stupid Jeb. Had to put his name on all of our forms didn't he? I should just choose my own last name, then carve it into a baseball bat and beat him with it.' _I stepped back into line with the other boys, as the coach called names and handed out black and blue vests.

I had managed to tune out the coach's lecture on how tryouts were going to work when one of the guys elbowed me in the ribs.

"Dude, who's she?" the toe-headed jock asked me, pointing at a small group of girls who had just walked in to watch us.

"Which one, my girlfriend or her little sisters?" I said, rather calm considering I knew he was referring to Max, which bugged the hell out of me, and prompted me to call her my girlfriend.

She and Ella and Arianna laughed at us, standing there like soldiers, and I heard something about how we looked like a giant bruise.

"Girlfriend? You two don't seem too close." said the jock, who's name I now remembered to be Bart. He followed Max up the bleachers with his eyes until the coach paused to bark at him to pay attention.

"We're on a break." I concluded simply, wanting him to drop it.

Lucky for me , the coach blew his whistle and we broke up into teams according to the color of vest we were given, Bart had blue, I had black. We worked on teamwork drills for a while before we actually got to have a scrimmage. Max left halfway through the warm ups and I looked up to see if Ella and Arianna could give me an explanation why. They made some hand motion, but I didn't catch it, mostly because of the ball that bounced off my face, that I also didn't catch.

xXx

I blacked out, so sue me. It wasn't the over-inflated basketball that crashed into my face that knocked me out, so much as it was my head crashing into the bleachers as I fell backwards from the impact.

'_Wow I must be letting Max coming to see me tryout get to my head. Focus you moron. You're on a break, probably permanent. Now get off the floor.' _

I managed to peel myself off of the plastic coated gymnasium floor, thinking about how strange of a dream I'd just had, and how weird it was to have a dream that vivid in the middle of the day.

The next thing I was aware of was a light in my eyes and a hand holding up three fingers, or maybe six.

"Batchelder? You ok? How many fingers? Follow the flashlight." the jumble of voices became one in my head for a moment until my enhanced genetic structure kicked the concussion to the curb. I stood amongst the group of people, my potential team-mates and coaches, the cheerleaders, and the bystanders. Included in the latter group was Arianna and Ella, who was on her cell phone calling Max, no doubt to tell her of my terribly hilarious accident and minor concussion that I suppose was obvious because I heard the word being murmured a lot in my direction. After I was helped onto the bleachers and given a water bottle and ice-pack, I sat and thought about the strange dream I'd had.

'_Maybe I should ask Max out. She had a point, dream or no, we aren't fighting right now, we seem to be getting along, and, although I won't admit it to her, I miss her.'_

I was too busy with my musings to notice when the person in question sat down next to me, until was shaken lightly.

"You know zoning out probably isn't good for a concussion, like falling asleep." She said to me mockingly.

"Max?" I asked.

"Yes that's my name Dork." she retorted.

"But you just left."

"And you blacked out. Ella called, and I came back to see if you were ok."

"Where were you going?"

"To pick up Angel, Nudge and Gazzy. I sent Arianna to do it. So _are_ you OK?" she shrugged then looked at me as if she were inspecting for damages.

"I'm fine. Thanks for coming back I guess. I actually had something I wanted to ask you."

"That's good, now shush, I'm man-watching." Max turned back to the court where the other boys were practicing passes and free throws.

"Yeah, thanks for caring." I muttered with what I suppose would be considered a deep scowl on my face. She turned back for a moment and flashed me a cocky grin that meant that she was only doing this to bug me and I had just given her proof of her success. Which led me to believe that she tortured me for fun as some sort of payback for something I didn't remember, and when you consider that this is Maximum Ride we're talking about, that seems pretty likely. The girl is _twisted_.

'_Never mind that then.' _I thought, turning back to the courts myself.

"Batchelder!" the coach barked suddenly at me.

"Fang." I muttered. Then added, louder, "Yessir?" What? I really wanted to make the team for some reason, and sucking up never hurt anyone… Too badly. And I did already take a ball to the face, how much worse could it get?

"You good to keep going?" he asked, in his gentler voice, which still sounded like a sea lion bark.

"Yes Sir!" I said, standing and heading back to the court. Thanks to whatever higher power there is for genetically enhanced healing abilities.

xXx

"_What Happened Today"_

_**Angel's POV**_

"My brother is the biggest dork in the school. I say this with total certainty, because he just told me that he was going to enter the talent show for being able to far the ABC's. tell me that isn't gross. The conversation went something like this at lunch today.

'Angel! Did you hear about the talent show?' My brother, Gazzy asked me as I sat down at his and Nudge's table with my tray. Nudge put her face in her hands, and I prepared for the worst.

'Are you entering?' I asked

'Yeah! Guess what I'm doing?'

'Don't ask Ange, you don't want to know!' Nudge warned me. Gazzy glared at her and told me anyway.

'I'm gonna fart the alphabet!'

'I don't think your flatulence is actually a talent.-"

"Angel, did you just use the word Flatulence in your WHT journal?" My teacher interrupted my writing, that she had obviously been reading over my shoulder. I turned to look at her.

"You told us to try to write as accurately as possible Mrs. Arbuckle, that's what I said, so that's what I wrote, is that not allowed?" I played the innocent card.

"No its fine, I just didn't expect such a large vocabulary." Mrs. Arbuckle picked up my 'What Happened Today journal, and examined today's entry.

"Are you done?" she asked, replacing the book on the desk in front of me.

"Yes ma'am. May I pack up now?" Still playing innocent.

"Yes you may. And tell your brother that I look forward to his performance." She and I shared an identical grimace for a moment before she walked off to read my classmate's journals before the final bell, and I busied myself packing things into my book bag.

The bell rang and the entire third grade hall rushed outside, including me. I was actually enjoying this school experience, even though Max and her mom made me promise not to use my mind powers at all. Max was also obviously getting used to this life too. I met up with Nudge and Gazzy outside the school building to wait for Max to come and take us to the High School to watch Fang try out for the basketball team.

"Man I hate math tests." Nudge groaned, stretching her back and wings, nearly hitting a passing second grader, who stared in awe until an sixth grader behind him said to shove off because he was blocking foot traffic.

"But you're good at Math Nudge." I commented.

"Doesn't mean I have to like the tests." she retorted

"Fair enough." Gazzy put in.

We waited a few minutes until Arianna showed up, an apologetic expression on her face. She really did look so much like Ari, without all the growly Eraser stuff.

"Where's Max?" Gazzy asked.

"Fang got hit in the face." she said, as if that counted as an explanation.

"By Max?" Nudge asked. Logical conclusion, its been known to happen.

"Naw, by a basketball. He got a concussion, and Max stayed to make sure he was ok. She sent me to come get you guys, so lets go already." Arianna never really had much patience, like Ari. But at least she was nice about it.

And so, off we went to watch Fang sit on the sidelines.

--

A/N: Yay! Another chapter!

Again, improvised, but at least its going the right direction now. Hope you enjoyed Angel's little side bit. If you did I will probably be adding a side bit for different characters to each chapter from here on, if I have some space to fill.

Well I'm off to my European vacation, so for the next twelve days or so, I'll be unavailable. But I will be bringing my draft book, and will be working out the next chapter.

Thanks for hanging in there through my unannounced Hiatus, it shouldn't happen again, though I'm not making any promises.

E'Nox


	6. Help guys: Please review with Ideas

Ok guys, I know you want more story, but I'm fresh out of ideas. If you would like to give me some ideas, I could probably whip something out for y'all, but I really need your input. I am flattered that you all like my story so much, but simply asking me to continue isn't going to give me my muse back. Please give me your ideas, pleasepleaseplease!

I am trying to come up with something I swear, I just really cant come up with anything right now.

Any input of what you would like to see happen would be great.

E'Nox


End file.
